


Sweet n Spicy Berries

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: When Gen suggests they go to a strawberry farm away from the city, the last thing Luna expected was to meet a beautiful blonde woman with a dazzling smile there.KohaLuna Week! Day 1- Strawberry
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Sweet n Spicy Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KohaLuna Week!!

"Wow look at this one Gen!"

Luna points to one of the deserts behind a glass window. It was a strawberry tart with a mountain of whip cream on top of it. It looked absolutely delicious and she wanted to try it. Her friend Gen comes over from where he was looking at jars of jam, to see what caught her eye.

"Oh! It looks delicious! Are you going to get it?" 

"I'm thinking about it. Do you want to split it with me?"

"Of course! Should we get it now or wait till after?"

Luna ponders on his words. They were currently at a strawberry farm a little ways away from the city. Gen had suggested they come here today after Luna told him she felt stressed being in their dorm knowing that finals were around the corner. 

At first she told him no, but after he urged her that it would be fun and they needed a break she finally caved. That's how they found themselves away from the college inside the store of the strawberry farm looking at all the strawberry desserts in the glass window.

"Great choice. My sister made that one earlier and it's still fresh. It's one of her best ones."

They both look up to see an attractive blonde woman with bright blue eyes behind the counter looking at them. She gives them a wide grin that makes Luna's heart skip a beat. She can feel her face heating and she shyly looks away from the blonde's gaze. 

The woman across from them was around their age. She had her hair tied up in a bun and was wearing dark grey joggers with a blue tank top. Even though she was wearing casual clothes, she was extremely pretty. When Luna glances over at Gen, she can see her friend smirking slightly at her.

"Is it? Is there anything else you recommend?" Gen finally responds for both of them.

"Everything here is great. We use the strawberries from our farm, so all these desserts are fresh and made with natural berries."

"Our farm?" Luna asks, finally finding her voice.

"Yep. My family owns this farm. I manage the store front with my brother on days we are open." The blonde says pointing to the back of her.

They follow her gaze and see a man around their age sitting in a chair reading a book. He has light mint hair and when he glances up slightly from his book, they notice his eyes are ruby red.

"What's your brother's name?" Gen suddenly asks, looking in the other man's direction.

"Gen." Luna says horrified.

She knows that look on Gen's face. It's the same look he has when they occasionally go out to the bar near their dorm together and he spots someone in the crowd that catches his fancy. Unlike her, Gen wasn't afraid to go after anyone he found attractive. 

"Senku. Don't waste your time. He's only interested in science."

"I like a challenge." Gen smirks.

Luna's blush deepens and she looks at him mortified. She knows she shouldn't be surprised because it's Gen but it was still embarrassing. 

"W-well take one of these and those." Luna says, hoping to change the subject.

"I can pack it now for you and you guys can get it after you pick strawberries. Unless you guys want it now?"

"That sounds great!" Luna says, a little too loudly.

They watch the blonde take the desserts from behind the glass and pack them into little boxes.

"Are you guys from the city?"

"Yeah. We go to the college near the lake." Gen answers, his eyes never leaving Senku.

"Cool. There's a cafe near there I like to go to."

"The cat cafe?" Luna asks, in surprise.

"That's the one. You go there too?"

"Yes! I love that place. All the workers are nice and the cats are adorable."

"Right! I don't get to go as much as I would like since it's far from home."

"Ah I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Hopefully I can get out of this town soon and move into the city."

"You want to move into the city?"

"Yeah. I want to start my own personal trainer business."

"You work out?"

"Almost every day."

Luna trails her eyes to the blonde woman's figure. Now that she's looking she does see the lean muscles as she packs the desserts. The other woman notices her gaze and Luna quickly turns away blushing.

"I'll keep these here till you guys are done picking."

"Thank you!" Luna exclaims, bowing her head slightly. 

"I'm Kohaku by the way." The blonde smiles.

"I'm Luna! And this is my friend Gen." 

Gen just waves slightly but his attention was still focused on the man in the back who was reading his book. 

"I hope you like these desserts Luna. I don't mean to brag but I think they're better than anything you'll have in the city.

"Are they? The cat cafe has a pretty tasty strawberry shortcake and it even has a cute cat cookie on top!"

"That one is delicious and cute, but I assure you this one is better."

"I can't wait to try it then!"

Kohaku gives her a dazzling smile that makes Luna's face warm. It was nice finding someone who enjoyed going to the same cafe as her. She often went by herself because Gen was deathly allergic to cats. The first time he went with her, he was sneezing up a storm and miserable the whole time. 

She wonders if maybe Kohaku would like to meet-up at it one day….. no she had to stop thinking that way. She just met the other girl less than thirty minutes ago! They weren't friends.

"Here let me get you two buckets." Kohaku says, coming out from the back.

Luna watches her go to a corner and pull out two light brown straw buckets from under a table. She walks back and hands them to her.

"These are the newer ones. The ones in the front work too, but these are bigger."

"Thank you." 

Luna turns to hand one to Gen but he still has his focus on Kohaku's brother.

"Gen here."

"Yeah thanks."

Luna sighs as she hands him the bucket and he lazily grabs it from her. She turns away from him and turns back to Kohaku who has an amused smile on her face.

"So, how do we know which ones are the best to pick?" Luna asks, curiously.

"Hmm how about I show you?"

"Show me?"

"Yeah. I pick them everyday almost, so it's second nature for me to know which are the best. I can show you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I was about to go on break anyway."

"If that's fine with you then okay."

"Hey nerd. I'm taking my break now!" Kohaku shouts.

Luna watches as the blonde's words finally get the ruby eyed man to look up fully from his book. He closes the book shut and gets up to make his way closer.

"You took a break an hour ago." Senku huffs.

"I went to the bathroom. That wasn't a break. And besides you owe me."

"What do I owe you exactly?"

"Me not telling our parents that you clogged the sink."

"I accidently dropped one of the solvents I was using into it. It's not my fault something in the drain reacted to it and the sink expanded."

"Yeah okay but I doubt they'll care to hear your excuses. They had to pay a lot to fix that."

"Fine. Don't take long." Senku glares.

"Hi my name is Gen."

Luna embarrassingly stares at Gen who had his chin propped in his hand on the counter, giving Senku a coy smile. The other man just stares at her friend with a blank expression, which makes Gen's grin widen.

"Gen. Let's go pick the strawberries now."

"You go. I'll catch up in a bit."

Luna sighs because there was no stopping Gen now once he had his sights set on something. She just hoped for Senku's sake that her friend isn't too persistent and overbearing for him.

"Okay. I'm not picking any for you though! So, make sure you actually come pick some."

Gen just nods but doesn't turn his attention away from Senku. Luna shakes her head before following Kohaku out of the store.

"Your friend is something else." Kohaku chuckles.

"Tell me about it. He's a great guy, but he can be very persistent when something catches his attention."

"If he can somehow manage to get my brother to loosen up, then call me impressed."

Luna giggles and Kohaku smiles at the sound. They talk about the two boys at the store as they walk to the field. Luna gasps when they arrive and she sees rows of strawberry plants in front of her very eyes. You can see glimpses of bright red in between the green leaves and it was a dazzling sight. 

"Wow."

"Cool huh? We help grow them as a family. It's hard work, but it's a lot of fun."

Luna admires the red strawberries poking through the vines as they walk along through the rows. As they continue on in the field, Kohaku tells Luna more about her family and the farm they owned and worked on.

"We also grow squash, cucumbers, tomatoes, peppers, pumpkins, and much more. You should come back during the fall when we harvest pumpkins. It's really cool picking out your own."

"That sounds amazing! I haven't carved pumpkins since I was a little girl."

"I'm a pumpkin carving pro, so if you need tips or advice, I'm always happy to help."

Luna smiles but it drops when they approach an area that has tape blocking you from walking any further. She watches as Kohaku goes over, moves the tape up, and turns to look at her.

"Is it okay to go beyond here?"

"Yes it's fine you're with me. There's a bush back here that has the sweetest berries out of the whole field. We can pick those for you."

Luna nods and hesitantly follows her past the yellow caution tape. It felt odd breaking the rules since she was a guest here, but Kohaku's family owned the farm so it should be fine.

"Why does this specific bush grow sweeter strawberries?" Luna curiously asks. 

"Not sure. It might be the soil or other factors. I haven't been able to figure out why."

They continue walking until Kohaku stops in front of a bush and bends down. Luna was expecting the bush to look different from the others, but it looked exactly like the ones near it. She wonders how Kohaku could tell this was the one with the sweeter berries.

Luna watches as Kohaku picks one of the berries and brings it up to her mouth to bite. She wasn't expecting the blonde to do that and wonders if this is how she tells.

"This is it."

"How can you tell? All the bushes look the same."

"It's just good intuition and taste testing."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks. Here you want to try one?"

Kohaku holds out a plump pretty red strawberry for her. Luna hastily comes forth to take it from her grasp. The blonde focuses on her reaction as Luna brings it forth to her mouth. She takes a bite and a big burst of sweetness fills her mouth. It was delicious and one of the best tasting strawberries she's ever had.

"It's delicious!"

"Yep. These are extra ripe and juicy. I always come and pick the strawberries from this area for the desserts my sister makes.

"That makes me excited to try them now! They must taste amazing if you're using these berries for them."

"My sister makes the best sweets even if we are not using these berries. She's won multiple awards for her desserts."

"Has she really?"

"They are just rewards from state fairs and local baking competitions. We keep telling her to open up her own bakery, but her health gets in the way of her being able to be active for long hours."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. She has fun making the sweets for the shop and people still get to try her creations."

Kohaku motions for Luna to squat down with her. Luna straightens her dress before looking down at the bush and the bright red strawberries poking out of it. She reaches out for a juicy big red one but Kohaku stops her.

"The smaller ones are sweeter."

"Really?"

"Yep. The smaller berries have less water content, so the sweet flavour will be more concentrated."

"I didn't know that. I always just went for the bigger ones."

"Yeah most people do. This is how you pick them."

Luna watches as Kohaku grabs the stem on the strawberry with expertise. The blonde did it so fast that Luna almost didn't catch her doing it.

"Wow! You picked it so smoothly. I didn't know there was a technique to pick them."

"Yeah it's so you don't squish the berry. You just pinch the stem above, give it a firm tug, twist the stem slightly, and then pull it off."

Luna observes Kohaku as the blonde shows her how to do it. She gives it a try and struggles, accidentally pulling the stem off.

"Oh dang. It looks harder than what it seems."

"It gets easier the more you practice. I do this almost everyday so I'm a pro at it."

Kohaku shows Luna how to do it a few more times and helps her along the day. It's a lot of fun chatting and picking the strawberries with the blonde. Luna is laughing and having a blast hanging out with her. It's been a while since she's had a great time with another person that wasn't Gen. 

"You've tried strawberry salsa before?"

"Yep. Every few months the other farmers around the area all get together and try to make the most unusual foods using what they grow on their farm. My dad made salsa one time and it actually wasn't too bad."

"Wow. I wonder what that tasted like." 

"It was a sweet and spicy flavor. I've had strawberry pizza too and that one was pretty gross."

"Ew. I don't think I want that as a pizza topping."

Kohaku tells Luna all about the other odd things she's eaten at the farmer gathering as they pick the strawberries from the vines. Soon, her bucket is almost full and she doesn't want to overdo it. 

"I have so many."

"You lose track of how many you pick at times because it's fun."

"Yes! I think this will do. I don't think I can eat anymore than this in a week."

Kohaku gets up from the ground and holds out a hand for Luna to help her up. Luna feels herself flush slightly pink because from down on the ground the blonde looked absolutely beautiful. The baby blue sky and bright sun in the back of her complimented her features perfectly. It made it seem as though she was shining and Luna couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Is something wrong?"

"A-ah! No. Sorry." Luna stutters, finally regaining her senses.

She quickly puts her hands in Kohaku's and lets the blonde help her up. Kohaku's hand was slightly rough but it fit perfectly in hers… no Luna told herself she couldn't think that way. They just met and she doesn't even know what Kohaku's type was! 

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Kohaku gives her a questionable glance but doesn't ask anymore. The trip back to the store front was filled with more conversations. Luna was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Kohaku. She always found it somewhat difficult to talk to new people without it being awkward. Luna found it nice knowing that it didn't feel uncomfortable talking with her.

"The cat cafe has some huge event going on next week, right?"

"Oh! Yes. They are doing raffles, serving special desserts and drinks, and bringing in cats from local shelters that people can adopt."

"That sounds fun. I'm thinking of heading to the city to go to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you going?"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay. Maybe we can meet up and hang out?"

Oh… was she asking her out on a date? No she had to keep it together and stop assuming things. But what if this was a date? That made Luna feel extremely giddy knowing that them going to her favorite cafe could be their possible first date. It was the perfect date in her opinion and she can't help but feel happy about that thought.

"Luna?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I mean yes I would like to… go out with you. Ah wait I meant hang out with you! Well I mean we are going out together to the cafe…."

"Cool. What's your phone number?"

Luna was still screaming mentally for saying that she wanted to go out with her, so Kohaku asking for her number suddenly just made the screams get louder in her head. She couldn't believe that the blonde wanted her number! She knows that she needed her number so they could text each other about meeting up but it still was super personal! Would Kohaku mind if they texted each other outside of that? Was that too much?

"Hey?"

"Ah sorry! Yes of course let me get my phone."

Luna scrambles to find her phone through her bag. She almost drops the strawberry bucket but thankfully Kohaku is there to catch it.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here it is!"

Luna pulls out her pink star case phone and quickly pulls up her contacts. She hands the phone to Kohaku who puts her number into it. 

"I'd put your number in mine, but I left it at the shop. You can just text me and I'll save your contact."

"Okay!"

Luna couldn't help the huge smile on her face as they walked back to the store. When they open the front door they are greeted to Gen sitting in the back of the store in a chair next to Senku.

"We're back." Kohaku announces.

"Gen! I told you to make sure to actually come out and pick some strawberries."

"Whoops sorry. I got so distracted with my lovely conversation with Senku-chan. I lost track of time."

Gen gets up from the chair and walks closer to Luna to see her bucket. She holds out a strawberry for him and he happily eats it.

"Wow! These are so sweet."

"Yes and these are mine. You can pick your own."

"Aww Luna-chan you're so mean. You have enough here for the both of us." 

"These are special! I'm not letting you have them."

Gen pouts at her and Luna sticks her tongue out at him. Kohaku laughs before going back behind the counter.

"Senku-chaaan. You want to show me the best berries out there since your sister showed Luna-chan."

"Okay."

"Aww you're the best!"

Luna stares as Senku tells Kohaku he's taking his break now. She was listening to them argue until Gen pulled her to the side and whispered to her. 

"How did it go?"

"What?"

"Did you two hit it off?"

"Huh?"

"You know, was there chemistry?"

"She gave me her number?"

"Really? That's great! I got Senku-chan's number too!"

"Wait really?"

Gen pulls out his phone to show her and sure enough there is his contact in his phone.

"We should go on a double date."

"What?! No no no we are just meeting up at a cafe."

"Wait, you two already set up a date? I'm so jealous!" 

"It's just us meeting up!"

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. That's why you're single, you never chase after what you want!"

Luna can feel her cheeks warming, but as she looks over at the pretty blonde she knows that Gen was right. If she wanted their relationship to be something more she had to go for it. Kohaku catches her gaze and smiles brightly at her. Luna feels her heart skip a beat and she knew she was going to put her all into getting to know Kohaku better.

She was Luna the smoothest operator! Luna, the capable girl! Luna knew she could do this and was so happy that Kohaku had asked her out to the cat cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any comments/kudos!!


End file.
